Drunken Antics
by Shin Sankai
Summary: How Tomomasa tries to deal with a very rare icident of coming upon a drunk Takamichi. Slight Pairing between the Byakko Duo.


**Drunken Antics**

By: Shin Sankai

----------------------------------

A knock jolted Tachibana no Tomomasa from writing up his last report as he glanced up, muttering for whoever was behind the closed shoji to enter his office at the Imperial Palace.

"Konbanwa Tomomasa-dono." Teal eyes made it out to be one of Fujiwara no Takamichi's assistants, which worked alongside him and the Minister at the Archives Office.

"Konbanwa." The General of the Imperial Left Guard replied back, only a small amount of curiosity marring his handsome features as to what one of Takamichi's assistants was doing here.

"Ano, I'm truly sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to inform you about the commotion that happened in the Archives Office today." Wavy teal locks of hair streamed over one strong broad shoulder as Tomomasa tilted his head slightly, swiveling around on his stool to face the quiet voiced young man in front of him.

"Commotion?" The General and eldest of the eight Hachiyou repeated and watched the young assistant nod his head vigorously. Tomomasa listened intently as the young man informed him of the happenings that occurred at the Archives Office. It appeared that several of the court officials had made there way to the Archives Office, demanding information at such a busy time when Takamichi and the Minister himself was knee deep in reports for the Emperor. One of the court officials had put up such a fuss that he'd knocked over several stacks of books, which were being indexed by Takamichi himself. The young Vice Minister had spent countless hours reading and deciphering the contents within so appropriate action could be written down for the purpose of the indexing of all books and scrolls held within Archives.

"When those rather rude officials finally left us be, the Minister stood out on the back porch and started smoking! Even he was affected by their behaviour! Takamichi-san was the same as well."

"Takamichi was smoking?" The very image was ludicrous. The General played over the image of Takamichi inhaling some smoke and then coughing and spluttering at the displeasing taste. It brought a curve to Tomomasa's lips.

"Oh no, not that, but for a minute there I thought Takamichi-san was going to punch the court officials as they were disturbing us…and for messing up his entire work which he'd been doing for over a month now. I was very impressed he never did though."

"It takes a lot for Takamichi to loose control." The young assistant nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, since the Minister ordered Takamichi-san to go home and take the next couple of days off." One teal eyebrow rose at the Minister's offer. "Of course Takamichi-san began to refuse, since now more then ever his work has been delayed, but the Minister informed him he would speak to the Emperor and ask for an extension on the reports."

"The Emperor will grant such a request."

"Mm, this is what I thought as well. He's very kind to us at the Archives Office. I should be getting back, I just wanted to let you know, since Takamichi-san is rarely upset that perhaps you could go see how he is fairing?"

"I'll see what I can do." The young assistant bowed gratefully to Tomomasa and left him be. "You truly are loved and respected Takamichi." The teal haired General mumbled before returning his concentration back to his last report before making his way to Takamichi's home.

----------------------------------

Tachibana no Tomomasa strolled casually over the bridge and turned in the direction of Takamichi's home, one hand occupied with a lantern to guide him on his way while the other flipped open his fan to caress a soft breeze across his face.

Though night had fallen, the sun sinking past the horizon, the air was thick with humidity; Tomomasa silently praying that rain would soon come. It had been many months since the last rainfall and Tomomasa never felt comfortable wearing such elaborate clothing in steamy weather.

The 31 year old removed his shoes when he stood at the front shoji to Takamichi's private home and knocked lightly. He could see the flicker of a lantern through the rice paper, but the General found it odd when Takamichi's housemaid did not come to answer the door. Slowly moving around the porch lining the house, the oldest Hachiyou made his way around the back and grinned lightly at the sight before his very eyes.

Fujiwara no Takamichi, Vice Minister of Civil Affairs and one of the most respected young men within the Imperial Palace was currently hunched over a stone bench situated in his private garden. Lantern's had been lit, the flames casting a warm glow around the yard and over the slouched 19 year old. Tomomasa walked on silent feet to the porch stairs, his smile widening at the current lack of dress of the usually immaculate Vice Minister. Teal orbs quickly darted down to notice several empty sake bottles lying on the wooden floorboards and then back to his young Byakko partner who was only dressed in his brown hakama and his inner forest green kimono robe. The robe appeared to be unclasped as it fluttered behind Takamichi's slouched form, the material brushing against the grass. Not only that, the usually clasped long green hair of Takamichi's was also unbound and freely cascading over his back and possibly his shoulders as well.

"Takamichi…?" The General quietly called out, making his way to his partner, absently liking the feel of the lush grass brushing across his own bare feet. He stopped several feet behind the young man, observing as his head and shoulders snapped to attention and watched the Vice Minister half turn on the bench to look back at him.

"Ohayoo Tomomasa-san!" Thin teal eyebrows rose at the greeting and the flushed face of the Vice Minister's. It was clear to Tomomasa that his dear partner and friend was drunk.

"Not quite Takamichi." He watched the 19 year old tilt his head, silken strands of his green hair fluttering over one bare shoulder, the material of his kimono robe having slipped off, the cloth pooling heavily against his right hand.

"Why aren't you drinking with me?"

"Ah, because I just arrived." Teal orbs blinked at the way Takamichi made a slight 'tsk' sound before waving him closer as though wishing for him to sit on the bench with him.

"No excuse, here, have some." Tomomasa politely took the bottle from Takamichi's waving hand and calmly sat beside his inebriated companion. The General instantly knew, by the weight of the bottle container, which should have been holding sake within it, was in actual fact quite empty.

"This is empty Takamichi."

"It is?" It was spoken incredulously as Tomomasa stared down into large golden orbs, hazy from the alcohol flowing through his system. It was very rare to ever see those expressive orbs free of wire rimmed glasses, but tonight was one of those nights. "I'll go bring some more then!" The General watched as Takamichi rose far too quickly to his feet, one hand rising to clasp his now dizzy head. He swayed but with reflexes as exceptional as Tomomasa's, the Vice Minister did not plummet to the grass in his garden as his elbow was held within a strong grip. Slowly Tomomasa lowered Takamichi back to the stone bench and stood up from his seated position.

"You sit and rest, I'll bring the sake over." The wavy teal haired General sauntered off, moving back up the stairs and into Takamichi's home. The place was relatively dark and the 31-year-old sensed Takamichi's housemaid was sent away for the evening since he could not feel her presence anywhere. He was also certain that Takamichi didn't want the elderly lady to witness him in such a state as well.

Tomomasa made his way back over to the now lightly humming Vice Minister, the young man lost within his own little word. The sound was quite pretty to listen to, Tomomasa wondering if the tune was one his deceased mother had taught him. It had definitely been a trying day for Takamichi with those court officials. After all, it took a lot to get Takamichi to drink himself silly, but it appeared those very men had made him do just that.

"Hai…" Tomomasa muttered lightly, presenting the 19 year old with another small bottle of sake.

"Arigatou!" At the open smile on the Vice Minister's usually hardened and far too serious features, Tomomasa decided to lounge in the grass in front of Takamichi's giddy self, he still situated on the stone bench, legs swinging gaily, head bopping every now and then to the tune still coming from his lips.

Tomomasa placed his broad back against the rocky edge of the koi pond and poured himself a cup of sake while silently eyeing his precious partner. His eyebrow rose when Takamichi himself brought his own bottle right to his very lips, drinking the contents down. "More please!" Takamichi gasped out when he swallowed the last bit of liquid dry.

"I think you've had enough for tonight."

"Are you my mother?" The sour look on Takamichi's flushed face was truly adorable.

"No, definitely not." Tomomasa mumbled and shifted to give his young companion the bottle. "Did you have a hard day today?" Though the General knew all the details of what went on in the Archives Office, he decided to see what the Vice Minister would say about it. The opportunity to see such a laid back, flustered and upset Takamichi was definitely worth coming over. Of course Tomomasa was going to disrupt Takamichi's usually quiet evenings, like he did almost every night, but now it was much more entertaining.

"Have you ever wanted to hit any of the court officials Tomomasa?" It was also quite rare to have his Byakko partner call him solely by his first name too.

"More times then I can count."

"So what stopped you from doing so?" Those beautiful golden orbs belonging to Takamichi were far too innocently awaiting his response, blinking widely as though hanging onto every word he would soon speak.

"The General would never lower himself to such standards." A corner of Tomomasa's lips rose as Takamichi nodded his head vigorously at his response, locks of green hair falling into his eyes as he did so. "And you Takamichi? How did you stop yourself from hitting them?"

"I thought of you." Teal orbs widened slightly over the rim of his sake cup.

"Me?"

"Mm, I thought if Tomomasa ever got word of my hitting an official, he'd laugh his head off."

"Well…" Tomomasa began, but the sigh that broke through Takamichi's lips blocked whatever he thought he was about to say.

"I would never be able to take any sort of disappointment hidden within your eyes over such a silly act of hitting an official." His young partner was once again hunched over, arms resting against his knees; long straight hair brushing over his shoulders as he continuously stared at the ground at his bare feet.

"Takamichi…"

"It is after all one of the things I fear the most." A rueful smile graced Takamichi's lips as he lifted his head to gaze at the lounging Tomomasa, noticing how elegant the General looked with one of his arms resting on a raised knee, his flowery kimono robes parted more so then usual in hopes that a breeze would caress his warm skin.

"What else do you fear?" Though Tomomasa felt slightly guilty for invading on Takamichi's hidden thoughts, but he might never get another chance like this to try and understand the young Vice Minister just that little bit more.

"Mm, perhaps one day you will reject me I guess."

"What?" Tomomasa's shoulders stiffened at those words, he sitting up straight in his position, eyes trying to focus on shadowed golden ones.

"Oh don't worry, I know you aren't like that." Takamichi was waving his hands about. "It would only occur if I truly told you how I felt about you."

"How you feel…about me?" Teal orbs stared intently over at Takamichi, the General waiting with baited breath for his Byakko partner to explain himself, but all that came was the shaking of the sake bottle, which Takamichi had finished off.

"We need more sake!" Unfortunately for Takamichi he lost his balance, a gasp escaping his lips as he fell over backwards, his slender back thumping against the ground while his legs still remained on the bench seat.

"Takamichi!" Tomomasa rose to his feet, stepping forward and glancing over the bench to listen to the soft chuckling coming from the Vice Minister. The older of the Byakko duo leant over the bench, arms reaching out to the quietly laughing Takamichi and he pulled one arm away from the 19 year olds face to come in contact with watery golden orbs. "Are you alright Takamichi? Did you hit your head?"

"I wanted to punch them."

"I know you did." Tomomasa softly replied back, pulling his companion back up to sit his backside on the bench, his hands resting lightly on Takamichi's shoulders. "I'm proud of you for restraining yourself from hitting them though."

"Really?" Tomomasa caressed one of his hands through Takamichi's unbound hair, telling himself he was doing it to make sure there were no bumps on the young man's head and not because of the way he seemed far too adorable with half lidded golden eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Really." Tomomasa reiterated and watched a smile beam across Takamichi's face. It literally caught him off guard, as well as the sudden uncharacteristic embrace he received as well.

"Arigatou Tomomasa!" The 31 year old quickly caught himself and the now ecstatic Takamichi from plummeting to the ground as one arm gripped the corner of the stone bench while the other clasped the material of Takamichi's green kimono robe.

"T-Takamichi! Please be careful."

"You…smell nice." The General shifted the mumbling and seemingly now sleepy 19 year old out of his arms and peered up at the young man, since he himself was now kneeling by the bench.

"You really should get some sleep Takamichi." The General trying to ignore what Takamichi had earlier confessed.

"Don't wanna…"

"You sound like you are a young boy again." Tomomasa mumbled as he lifted one hand, caressing the side of Takamichi's face, feeling the warmth against one reddened cheek. "Do I have to carry you to your room?"

"IIE!" Teal orbs widened at the sudden outburst, just as Takamichi swiftly got to his feet. "I'm not a child anymore!" At his sudden movements, the green material of his inner kimono robe detached itself from his shoulders, fluttering to pool on the bench behind him. Tomomasa stared openly at Takamichi's slender but firm physique, his skin a creamy milk colouring and glistening lightly within the fading flames from the lanterns as he'd worked up a slight sweat. Small wisps of his forest green hair stuck to the back of his neck, while the ends of his bangs curled slightly within the humidity.

"Yes, you have grown quickly over the years." Gold looked down at smiling teal starring up at him.

"Tomomasa…" Takamichi mumbled as he sank to his knees, starring over and slightly up at the General before him.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"You're far too handsome!"

"Huh?" Tomomasa responded back, but his eyes grew wide when he felt lips press forcibly against his own, warm breath thick with sake brushing inside his mouth when his own lips had parted open in surprise. Takamichi was kissing him! The General's arms had slammed into the ground behind him, keeping him from falling over and smacking his head against the rocks of the koi pond. It wasn't long before moist lips fell from his own as Takamichi collapsed into his lap, completely unconscious with absolutely no chance of waking up. "What…was that just now?" The General had never been a man to ever become flustered, but his dear friend had done just that!

For several long moments Tomomasa sat in the grass, heart thumping within his chest at what Takamichi had done. When he listened to the Vice Minister sigh in his lap, the teal haired Hachiyou snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the slumbering man. Battle scarred fingers caressed through silken strands of hair, pushing the offending mass away from soft skin.

"Is that…part of your true feelings?" Tomomasa shook his head at the thought, knowing there was no way he'd get an answer now! Carefully the General shifted the unconscious Takamichi and rose to his feet, placing the slender man against his back, giving him a piggy back ride as he headed for the porch. The young Vice Minister's head was slumped against Tomomasa's left shoulder, warm sake laden breath fanning against the skin on the side of his neck while his arms lay heavily and languidly over his broad shoulders.

The General shifted his arms beneath Takamichi's backside, getting better leverage so the 19 year old would not slip from his grip as he made it up the stairs and padded down the porch heading towards the opened shoji that would soon bring him closer towards Takamichi's private sleeping quarters.

"Tomomasa…" The General shifted his head slightly, his cheek pressing against Takamichi's warm forehead as he listened to his Byakko partner mumble his name.

"Sleep now, we can talk in the morning." Tomomasa softly voiced, continuing on his way to Takamichi's room. His foot slid the shoji across, the room bathed in moonshine as it swept through the opened shutters of the windows.

"I love you…." Those three simple yet rather complicated words instantly froze Tomomasa in his strides.

"You what?" The General whispered back, but all he received in response was deep breaths from the once again slumbering Takamichi. Quickly yet carefully Tomomasa lowered Takamichi to his rolled out futon, placing his head against the pillow cushion and with mixed feelings the General observed as Takamichi curled into a ball, one hand reaching out to clasp the material on the sleeve of his flower kimono. The General let off a light sigh, lowering himself into the futon, which could fit the two of them snuggly and looked across at his slumbering partner. "What am I to do with you Takamichi?"

----------------------------------

The rumbling of thunder awoke Tomomasa from his light slumber. His teal eyes slowly focused on the dark clouds milling through the sky and the rain falling steadily from them.

"Ohayo…" Teal orbs shifted their gaze as Takamichi was standing within the opened shoji of his sleeping quarters, dressed in a plain white yukata, a towel within his hands as he brushed it through his wet locks of hair.

"How are you feeling?" Tomomasa brushed off the greeting as he rose to his feet, padding softly over to the seemingly confused Vice Minister.

"I feel fine, why do you ask?"

"Ah, well…"

"I found several empty bottles of sake on the back porch. You must of drunk quite a lot last night."

"Me?!" Tomomasa watched as golden orbs widened at the way he questioned him incredulously. "It was you who drank them Takamichi." Takamichi's lips parted in surprise at the claim.

"I-I did?" Tomomasa let off a small sigh as he walked passed the confused 19 year old, heading for the porch as he stood on the floorboards, untying and removing his flower kimono from his shoulders and parting his under kimono open as he allowed the cool breeze to kiss against his muscular chest.

"Ah, feels nice." The 31 year old mumbled, turning his head to glance over his shoulder to look back at the now pondering Takamichi. "You truly don't recall anything from last night?" He watched his Byakko partner tilt his head thoughtfully.

"Did something happen?" Tomomasa read the uncomfortable aura omitting from Takamichi. He remained quiet for a moment, staring over and into those golden orbs, not a hint of remembrance within them. He sighed at his fortune…or lack of in this matter. It seemed so typical of the General's luck that his young partner would forget his drunken antics.

"Nan da…"

"You lie!" Teal darted back to gold as Takamichi forgot about drying his hair and stared over at him, his shoulders square and hands fisted. "There was a pause, I know you are lying to me now."

"Hmm, am I now?" The older Hachiyou strolled away, moving down the porch stairs and into the pouring rain, loving the feel of the wetness caressing his very being.

"Tomomasa!" Within seconds the older of the Byakko duo found the younger one starring up at him, eyebrows furrowed and hands gripping his forearms as they both stood in the rain together. The Vice Minister was currently frowning at him and once more the very sight made Tomomasa smile.

"You acted like you were 16 years old all over again. Tasting your first sake and becoming over indulgent with it. However this time the pressure of having to be nice to the court officials finally made you snap and you decided to have one sake bottle after another."

"O-Oh…" Tomomasa lifted his hand, gripping Takamichi's chin as he lifted it up, wanting to draw their eyes back together.

"It was rather cute actually." The General enjoyed the blush that graced Takamichi's cheeks. "What annoys me is you don't seem to be very sick. I was looking forward to taking care of you…and teasing you." A grin graced his mesmerizing lips.

"Tomomasa…"

"Though you not remembering what you spoke of last night happens to be the most annoying of all." Tomomasa let off an exasperated sigh as he dropped his hand away from Takamichi's chin.

"What I said?"

"Come on, we should get out of this rain." The 31 year old spoke as he clasped one of Takamichi's hands and guided the younger Hachiyou back to the sheltered porch.

"Oh no…"

"Hmm, what is it Takamichi?" Tomomasa lost his grip on the young Vice Minister as he stood beneath the shelter while Takamichi still remained in the rain, his head downcast.

"Did I say," Takamichi took in a deep breath; dread swarming in the pit of his stomach as he raised his golden eyes to look upon the General. "Did I confess to you?"

"In a semi-conscious sort of way, yes." Tomomasa didn't have the heart to lie to the very man in front of him. He observed as Takamichi's fisted hands clutched the material of his soaked yukata.

"I see…" Quickly the Vice Minister tried to compose himself, fuzzy memories from last night trying to become clear within his mind as he locked gazes with his Byakko partner. "Did you give me a reply? Is this why you are being nice to me, in the hopes I will not recall your negativity?"

"Actually, I never answered." Tomomasa watched as Takamichi let out a grateful sigh, he finally moving up the stairs and out of the rain.

"I am glad. I would hate to miss it even if it is rejection." The two of them headed into the main room of Takamichi's house, both of them making their way to Takamichi's bathhouse so they could remove their wet clothing and dry off.

"Um, Takamichi…"

"I've made things more complicated haven't I?" Tomomasa starred over at Takamichi's apologetic gaze.

"Just a little."

"This is why I never like to drink. My inner most feelings become known to you and that is what I fear the most in this world."

"Whatever your feelings, I am and will always be your Hachiyou partner."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Tomomasa was tying up the black yukata of his that he wore around Takamichi's house if he stayed here days on end. His head lifted up when he listened to a fake laugh break from Takamichi's lips. "If I told you to forget about what I said, could you do that Tomomasa?"

"No…" The response came quicker then even Tomomasa had expected.

"Oh…" The two of them left the bathhouse, both with towels in their hands drying their long hair.

"After all, the confession had already been sealed."

"Sealed?"

"With a kiss." Tomomasa grinned at the stricken look that rushed over Takamichi's face, his towel dropping to the floorboards at his feet. "Actually, the kiss came before the confession." Tomomasa bent down to pick up Takamichi's discarded towel and rose to his full height, holding it out to the now blushing Takamichi. His index and middle finger of his right hand were lightly pressed at his lips and his eyes had closed either trying to recall the act or in mortification because of the act.

"I'm sorry…"

"I won't deny how shocked I was at receiving such a gift."

"G-Gift?"

"I feel quite blessed when kisses from either sex are bestowed upon me." Tomomasa wasn't fast enough to catch the fleeing Vice Minister as he rushed to his sleeping quarters, slamming the shoji closed. "Takamichi, wait, I was only joking." The General pulled on the shoji but it would not budge.

"Why must you always make fun of me?! Do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now you bastard?" Teal eyebrows rose at the offensive language. Takamichi never swore!

"Takamichi, come out of there."

"No!"

"Do you want me to break the shoji down?"

"You wouldn't dare!" The older Hachiyou sighed lightly and leaned against the wall near the locked shoji.

"Takamichi, no one has ever said they loved me before. This is why I cannot take such a confession lightly."

"I understand." Came the mumble from within the room.

"However, I am not so heartless as to cast aside your true feelings for me." Tomomasa listened to shuffling going on within the room but still the lock on the shoji did not budge. "I acknowledge your feelings whole heartedly Takamichi and I will not have any complication occur between us because of them."

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Those were not heartfelt at all."

"I…do not know how to look upon you now."

"Look at me as you always do, only now do I ask that you hold displeasure within your gaze at my cowardly ways for not being able to give you an answer."

"You aren't a coward."

"That's very nice of you to say when you have revealed all to me." Tomomasa listened to the latch on the shoji give way and he watched as Takamichi moved out of the darkened room, eyes starring up into his own.

"You acknowledge my feelings, this is enough for me."

"Hmm, should we seal it in some way?"

"What do you mean?" The 19 year old tilted his head slightly at Tomomasa's words.

"A seal to mark my promise that I will truly and honestly, over time, think about how to answer your confession of love." He watched his young partner dart his eyes away in slight embarrassment at _love_ being spoken so casually from the man he treasured.

"Only if you wish to, however…isn't it a little early to be drinking sake?" The General laughed loudly at Takamichi's words and grinned down at the shorter man.

"Not quite, in fact I was thinking of returning your seal instead."

"My…seal?" Golden eyes framed by glasses widened when those words finally sank in. "I-Iie, you don't have to do such a thing as ki-" The young Vice Minister got no further as the General bent down, lips pressing against his own. He couldn't break away from the caress nor could he dart his gaze away from dark hypnotizing teal orbs. When the teal haired General did break away, Takamichi stumbled against the very man who took his breath away and collapsed into Tomomasa's muscular chest.

"Are you alright Takamichi?"

"I-I'm fine…really I am…I just…" The General couldn't help but chuckle as he placed his arms around his Byakko partner.

"This Takamichi is truly endearing indeed."

"T-Tomomasa…"

"Shh…no more questions. Just bask in the sound of the rain." Takamichi nodded his head lightly, ear pressed against the warm skin of Tomomasa's chest as he listened to the healthy beat of the heart beneath. The sound of the rain was all but lost to him as strong arms held him closer, as though trying to ease his anxiety.

In the end, as Takamichi lifted his arms to link them around Tomomasa's waist, he decided he could wait patiently for whatever response the teal haired Hachiyou would grace him with. Whether it was positive or negative, Takamichi would be content with his very life because he was recognized as Tomomasa's partner. Even with just that thought in mind the Vice Minister was able to remain at the General's side.

_Zutto…_

----------------------------------

The End.


End file.
